


[Podfic] let the colours run

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p><p>Simon remembers the first time his mother described the colour red to him. She started by listing of things that were supposed to be red - tomatoes, the sky when the sunsets, a white person's skin after a long day at the beach. But no matter how hard Simon concentrated and tried to see the colour, everything was still gray.</p><p>aka everyone seems to find their soulmate except for Simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] let the colours run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the colours run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320922) by [foggynelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson). 



> the song at the beginning is better than love by hayley kiyoko! and i'm on tumblr @ohpep

 

 **Download** : [MP3](http://download855.mediafire.com/98kzver0skmg/84ptegmi3a1c6r0/let+the+colours+run.mp3) (Size 12.35 MB) or **Listen** **online:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y1mr44e8cemtnvv/let%20the%20colours%20run.mp3?dl=0)

**Length** : 26:51


End file.
